Kaycee Clark
|ProfileInputAnyText = Yes |Season = 20 |Currently1 = Won Final HOH Part 2/3 |Place = |Votes = 1 |HOHs= 2 (Weeks 11 & 13) |Alliances = Coast2Coast Level Six |Days = 99 |Nominations = 3 (Weeks 7 (twice) & 8) |Vetos = 5 (Weeks 9, 10, 11, 12 & Day 92) |Loyalties = Angela Rummans Tyler Crispen |TwitterUserName = |InstagramUserName = kcsince1987 |HackerComp = 1 (Week 7)}} Kaycee Noelle Clark is a contestant on Big Brother 20 (US). Biography Player History - Big Brother 20 (US) Competition History Have/Have-Not History BB App Store History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia *Kaycee is the first, and currently only, person two wear two different unitards in a single season. **She wore a Rainbow Unitard that came with the "Pinwheel of Doom" in Week 1 and later in Week 6 wore that "Health Nut-itard", a punishment she won during the Power of Veto competition that week. *Kaycee and Angela Rummans were the last females to be nominated on Big Brother 20 (US), with both of them receiving their first nomination during Week 7. *Due to the Hacker Competition twist, Kaycee is the first houseguest to be nominated twice in one eviction cycle (Week 7). **Many houseguests have been nominated twice in a week due to twists such as the Double Eviction, but no one prior to Kaycee has ever gone on the block twice under one HOH reign. *Kaycee is tied with James Zinkand, Shane Meaney, Frank Eudy, Ashleigh Wood, Kevin Martin and Kaela Grant for winning the most consecutive Power of Veto competitions with three in a row. *Following Scottie Salton and Angela Rummans, Kaycee is the third houseguest to win HoH and PoV at the same time on Big Brother 20. *Kaycee is the third HouseGuest (and first female) to win 2 Power of Veto competitions in Big Brother 20, following Faysal Shafaat and Tyler Crispen respectively. She was later followed by Angela Rummans *Kaycee is the first Asian-American female in Big Brother history to win more than one PoV. *Kaycee holds the record for the most competitions (HOH/POV) won by an Asian-American in a single season with 6 wins (1 HoH & 5 PoV's). **With her hacker competition win, she still holds the record, beating James Huling from Big Brother 17 who won 6 competitions (2 HoH's, 2 PoV's & 2 BOB competitions). However, if his multi season wins are included, Kaycee ties his record for all time wins. *Kaycee is the seventh female HouseGuest to win at least five competitions in a season, following Janelle Pierzina, Danielle Donato, Rachel Reilly, Aaryn Gries, Vanessa Rousso, and Angela Rummans. *Kaycee is tied with Janelle Pierzina, Daniele Donato and Paul Abrahamian for most PoV's won in a single season, with 5. **She is the first female since Daniele Donato to win 5 PoV's. **She is also the only HouseGuest to win 5 PoV's but not win any of the first two PoV's or win 2 PoV's pre-jury. *Kaycee has won the most competitions in Big Brother 20 with 7 wins total. References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Asian-American Contestants Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 20 (US) Contestants